Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to plasma devices for surface processing and tissue treatment. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a plasma catheter, a plasma system, and a method of manufacturing a plasma catheter that facilitate efficient delivery of power to a distal treatment portion of the catheter for creating highly energized plasma having sufficient energy to produce a clinical bipolar tissue effect.
Background of Related Art
Electrical discharges in dense media, such as liquids and gases at or near atmospheric pressure, can, under appropriate conditions, result in plasma formation. Plasmas have the unique ability to create large amounts of chemical species, such as ions, radicals, electrons, excited-state (e.g., metastable) species, molecular fragments, photons, and the like. The plasma species may be generated in a variety of internal energy states or external kinetic energy distributions by tailoring plasma electron temperature and electron density. In addition, adjusting spatial, temporal and temperature properties of the plasma creates specific changes to the material being irradiated by the plasma species and associated photon fluxes. Plasmas are also capable of generating photons including energetic ultraviolet photons that have sufficient energy to initiate photochemical and photocatalytic reaction paths in biological and other materials that are irradiated by the plasma photons.